Sci-Fi Music: League of Multiverses Overview
= Sci-Fi Music: League of Multiverses - The Beginning = Humanity views Time as a linear measurement. In reality, Time is actually one of three major planes that contain all of known existence. Those planes are: Chaos (also known as Anti-Time), Probability, & Time. Time is also the plane of existence where humanity resides, as well as the League of Multiverses. Discovery & History Fifty billion years ago, a small group of scientists from the planet Novita discovered a strange energy signature emanating from their galaxy’s black hole. They deemed it research-worthy due to their detection of stable antimatter in a natural environment. Probes were sent into outer space to get a closer look at the energy source. The Novita scientists calculated that the black hole’s Event Horizon span was two light-years; therefore, it would be safe to view the energy source just outside of that distance. However, once the probes reached their destination, the scientists realized that they weren’t detecting a large amount of massive gravitational waves. In fact, the probes were measuring zero gravity. At this proximity to the black hole, the probes’ instruments should have been affected by the black hole’s gravitational pull. The scientists created a separate fuel source for the probes’ oversized thrusters to compensate for the expected gravitational pull. This fuel source was created using plasma from Clara Rimor, the largest of the 3 stars in Novita’s solar system. They also created a special chart that would convert false measurements (due to the probes’ affected measuring instruments) into actual data. They wouldn’t need either. Astounded and confused by the lack of gravitational waves, the scientists directed the probes to move closer to the strange energy source. The scientists almost panicked when the probes got within a five-thousand mile radius of the energy source. The probes began to detect faint, but measurable, gravitational waves. However, as they took a closer look at the data, they realized that the center of the waves’ mass was over a light-year beyond the energy source. Upon reaching the energy source, the scientists were astounded when all of the probes simply vanished. The energy source remained, but the probes were nowhere to be found. The scientists were bewildered by the probes’ disappearance. Believing the probes were somehow destroyed, the project was abandoned, however the energy signature remained. Six years later, a young scientist named Linius began to re-examine the strange energy signature. The available data had already indicated the presence of stable anti-matter, so Linius expanded the search field to include: atomic, subatomic, quantum, and absolute-quantum particles. Linius was shocked to find that the data indicated the presence of a massive amount of neutrinos. This indicated the energy source was ultra-radioactive. The neutrinos also exhibited another strange attribute. They transformed into electrons, and then back into neutrinos, nearly twice every nanosecond. Knowing that neutrinos did not carry an electric charge, Linius began to suspect that these particles were not neutrinos, but an undiscovered particle. Going even further, Linius theorized that the energy source was a gateway. The probes had not disappeared, but were transported into another universe. He coined a name for the gateway: a wormhole. The majority of Novita’s scientists and physicists ridiculed the young scientist’s findings. They suggested that Linius’ data was contaminated, as indicated by the excerpt below: (Excerpt from Novita’s most popular scientific publication, Inventa): ('''Novita Physicist, Mentis Clausa') - “It is only possible for a neutrino to become a lepton, not an electron. The inverse is also true. This is supported by more than two thousand years of extensive matter and particle research by past scientists, myself, and my colleagues. There is zero possibility that the data, as described by Linius, cannot be accurate.”'' This didn’t discourage Linius from continuing his research. However, the Novitan World Council refused to fund his research, referring to the opinions of its scientist community. Linius turned to an unlikely source to achieve his funding goals, the Novitan Film Industry. After promising exclusive rights to a film or documentary starring the energy source, Linius secured unlimited research funds from Radialis, Novita’s largest film studio. Linius continued his research. Over the next ten years, he oversaw three missions to probe the energy source, each one ending with the same results as the first mission. Radialis threatened to stop funding Linius’ research, unless results were not achieved with the next mission. He still believed that the probes were being transported to another universe, rather than being destroyed. It was the belief in his theory that Linius began to plan the first manned mission to the energy source. The Novitan scientific community labeled him a mad scientist. Even Radialis executives thought Linius was out of his mind. However, they agreed to fund a manned mission, simply because they were desperate to see a return on their investment. Two years later, Linius and a crew of eighty engineers, physicists, and scientists boarded the Novis Initiis, a twenty-mile long Novitan Galaxy worldship. Six months later, the Novis Initiis began it’s final approach to the wormhole. Linius remained in contact with Radialis through a holographic data bridge that had been built for this mission. In case the Novis Initiis was destroyed, Radialis would still secure the data from the mission. Linius’ lab and quarters were situated at the rear of the ship. This was because, if he was correct, he would have a few seconds to send a transmission back to Radialis before the ship disappeared into the wormhole. He also had a camera feed and monitors installed into his lab, so that Radialis could see what he saw through the holographic transmitter. When the ship reached the wormhole, Linius’ looked at the ship’s front cameras and noticed the dark matter began to turn into a purplish hue. However, in the rear cameras, space still had the same black texture. Final Transmission from the Novis Initiis: “We are entering the wormhole! I was right! I was...” (Transmission ended) The crew of the Novita Initiis was never seen again. Radialis scored a record in box office sales for their ensuing epic, Linius, based upon their journey. The Time Dimension The Novis Initiis passed through the wormhole without event. Linius checked the ship’s measuring instruments, only to find that the energy signature was no longer there. The wormhole had disappeared. Linius rushed to his personal ship transport and drove to the bridge. The entire crew was panicking. The ship’s chief engineer, Orcus, silently pointed outside of the ship’s front hull. There was a huge platform floating in space. It appeared to have no foundation. The platform extended into space as far as the eye could see. Linius directed the ship’s chief pilot, Domini, to land on the platform. The landing was effortless. After checking the ship’s external atmospheric monitors, the crew deemed it safe to exit the ship. Linius noticed a smaller elevated platform not too far from the ship. There was also a large control panel on the elevated platform. Linius’ curiosity got the best of him, so he walked toward the platform. He figured, at the very least, maybe the control panel could tell them more about this bizarre new universe they were in. He stepped onto the platform and was shocked at what he saw. There were trillions of pathways into other universes. Linius didn’t understand how he could see them all at one time, much less grasp what he was actually seeing. He also saw historical events as they unfolded, as if he were seeing it in real-time. It was as if he was at the center of every universe in existence. Linius was filled with excitement from this discovery. He inadvertently stepped on a foot switch, which caused the floor of the main platform to open. The crew watched in amazement as a large machine began to appear from underneath the platform. The machine appeared to have an unlimited number of small pods attached to a large tube that protruded from the front of the machine. As Linius approached the machine, it suddenly came to life. It’s central tube began to spin, and Linius felt himself being lifted off of the ground and pulled to the machine. The central tube was actually a vacuum that sucked the entire crew into the machine. Linius watched helplessly, as he was sucked into one of the pods that the machine was connected to. The pod began to fill with an unknown gas. Linius watched in horror as the other pods, filled with his fellow crew members, also began to fill with the strange gas. The crew fell asleep. Linius’ pod was the first to open. He felt different as stepped into the platform. Unlike his arrival, he knew everything about his surroundings...except the platform’s creators. He walked to the control panel on the elevated platform, which he now knew was called the Parallel Platform, and looked out into space. Linius was shocked to learn that one hundred-thousand years had passed since the Novis Initiis went through the wormhole. Novita was now a barren planet. He watched in horror, as his home world was torn to shreds by billions of huge solar flares ejected by its largest star. As the rest of the Novis' crew began to surround him, Linius thought about everything he had “learned” during his one hundred-thousand year slumber: The place they were in was called the Time Dimension, which was essentially the center of all places and events within our existence. Time is not linear, nor is it a measurement. Time is a thirteen-dimensional plane that contains the thirty-eight remaining multiverses. There were once seventy thousand multiverses. Most were destroyed, due to an unexplained event, leaving the remaining thirty-eight Historical events still exist in some form. In our existence, they exist as Fixed Time Events. However, history can be altered by traveling to a historical point. The only place to access any historical point within Time’s existence is the Time Dimension. There was once a race of celestial beings who resided in the Time Dimension. The mystery beings oversaw all events within the Time plane’s existence. At some point, one of the beings attempted to alter a historical event. This attempt is what created the wormhole that the Novis Initiis traveled through. This same attempt created an entirely new plane of existence known as Chaos, or Anti-Time. In order to preserve the Time plane’s continuity, the beings sacrificed their lives in order to create a cosmic boundary, sealing the gateway to Chaos. Linius and the entire Novis crew now had a form of enhanced knowledge known as, Cosmic Awareness. This made them aware of the full potential of their minds, bodies, abilities, and surroundings. Although one hundred-thousand years had passed, the crew had not aged one day. Thanks to Linius’ newfound Cosmic Awareness, he knew that the machine had somehow deactivated the crew’s biological clocks at a sub-quantum level. This meant that while the Novis crew weren’t indestructible, they were essentially immortal. The machine that the Novis crew slumbered in for one-hundred thousand years was called Deus Infero. It was created by the mysterious race of beings that inhabited the Time Dimension before Linius and the Novis crew had arrived. The technology that created it was unknown and complex, even by Novitan standards. Even with his newfound Cosmic Awareness, the machine was schematically inaccessible to Linius. Linius turned to the Novis crew and realized that they also were aware of their new abilities. After a lengthy discussion, they decided that no one else could be aware of their existence. However, the task of protecting the continuity of the Time plane would fall upon all of their shoulders. The crew decided that they would no longer be known as Novitans. Their native species was destroyed along with their planet. They renamed themselves Piereus. They also felt that Linius possessed the most vision and fortitude out of their crew. “After all," Domini remarked, “if it wasn’t for Linius, we wouldn’t have discovered the Time Dimension.” He continued, “Nor, would we have the cosmic knowledge that we now possess.” This led to the Piereus appointing Linius as their leader. Eventually, the Piereus created a high-council with thirty-eight members, with one Piereus serving as a guardian for each multiverse within the Time Plane of Existence. They also created a covert enforcement unit called the Perlecti, whose sole task was to silently eliminate any threat to Time’s continuity. This unit was led by Orcus. Thus began the story of Sci-Fi Music: League of Multiverses. The Emorti Escape On October 31, 2015 EPY (Earth-Prime Year), there was a cosmic breach that created thousands of wormholes throughout the Time Plane of Existence. After an investigation by the youngest Piereus, Spatium, it was found that all of the Piereus were dead or missing, including the council. However, the wormhole that concerned him the most was a portal that appeared in the Time Dimension. This should not have been possible, as the Piereus had safeguards in place to disable access to the Time Dimension. Spatium found his mentor - and Piereus leader, Linius, dead just inside the gateway that lead to the Time Dimension’s sub-levels. He rushed to the wormhole that led to the Emorti Dimension, only to find that the gateway had been breached. This meant that every prisoner that had threatened Time’s continuity was now free, including the Mastigi. Spatium knew that this was not a miscalculation, or random event. This was orchestrated by someone. As Spatium had these thoughts, another wormhole opened in the Time Dimension. He was astonished to see a human being from Earth-Prime dive through the wormhole, as he rushed to close it. That human would become to be known as the Cosmic Enforcer, Ambush Vin. Enter Ambush Vin: Cosmic Enforcer Vin, a Hip-Hop Artist from Earth-Prime, stopped at a fuel depot to purchase gas for his vehicle. The following is Ambush Vin’s recounting of the events that followed: (Excerpt from Sci-Fi Music: The Darth Prefectus Saga): "Yo, fam I got movies," the bearded man at the Citgo gas station exclaimed, "Four for Ten!" "Nah," I responded, "I'm good but..." I continued, "that guy who was behind me in line just asked me if I knew someone selling movies." "Good lookin' man," the movie hustler ran off. Shaking my head at the man's brazenness, I started walking to my car when... "Yo, fam I got movies! Four for Ten!" Huh?! How did I get back in the gas station? "Excuse me," I said as I pushed him out the way and ran toward my car. I turned around to look and see if the man was OK. That’s when I saw the ugliest creature I have ever seen walking straight towards me! He's about 7 and-a-half feet, with huge, bulgy black eyes. The strange part about this - the gas station is packed, but everyone acts as if they can't see this monster! I turn around to run and... ...now I'm in some weird room with objects in the air, but not really in the air. I know sounds confusing but, that's what it is. "Who are you, human?" a huge being with orange skin asked me. "W-Who are you," I ask, "and where am I?" "The question isn't where, but where and when. They are one and the same here..." After Spatium heard Vin’s story, he knew that the Mastigi were somehow behind everything. However, with the death of his fellow Piereus, he lacked the manpower to combat this looming threat. Spatium didn’t believe in coincidences. He knew there was a connection, there was a reason why Vin had been brought to the Time Dimension. He decided to trust his instincts, and began to give Vin a lengthy summary of the events that had occurred. Spatium knew that Vin would not be able to absorb the amount of cosmic knowledge being delivered to him. Therefore, Spatium secretly used the Laticus Infero, a portable machine similar to the Deus Infero, to modify Vin’s human brain enough to accept a small percentage of Cosmic Awareness. (Excerpt from Sci-Fi Music: The Darth Prefectus Saga): Spatium paused, then continued, "Vin, do not hesitate to tap into your Cosmic Awareness if you need to. There will be many who will try to manipulate your thoughts, even before you attempt to think. Your solutions must be certain and precise. There will be many forces and many entities who will attempt to ambush you, Vin. Your actions must be cold and ruthless, but calculated against enemy factions choose to ambush you, Vin." "I will destroy those who have chosen to challenge me," I said through narrowing eyes. I scoffed before continuing, "I can feel this new power coarsing through my veins! Ambush me? They won’t be able to Ambush Vin! I invite them to try. I won’t even give them a chance to strike. In fact, I’ll mock their efforts in their faces," I bragged. “Do not be overconfident, Vin,” Spatium cautioned. “The Mastigi are strong. It will take more than just power to defeat them.” I really wasn’t paying attention to Spatium. I was entranced by my newfound power. Talking to myself, I muttered, “Ambush Vin, hmph.” I raised my voice and asked Spatium if he was ready to send me on a mission. Ambush Vin, Cosmic-Enforcer-For-Hire, at your service... Spatium then dispatched Ambush Vin to his first cosmic assignment, which led to The Battle for Darth Perfectus.